<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【TSN/ME】今夜在浪漫剧场（一发完） by Be_Icecream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441108">【TSN/ME】今夜在浪漫剧场（一发完）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_Icecream/pseuds/Be_Icecream'>Be_Icecream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Social Network (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:42:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_Icecream/pseuds/Be_Icecream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*一个分隔多年，花朵被mark拽去陪他相亲，稀里糊涂破镜重圆的故事。<br/>*补档</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【TSN/ME】今夜在浪漫剧场（一发完）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01.</p><p>爱德华多·萨维林从没想过，时隔多年，他还能在洛杉矶的街头遇到步履匆匆的马克·扎克伯格。</p><p>彼时他正抱着一大堆二手书从街角的书店出来，嘴里还叼着一张写着书店主人名字和电话号码的卡片，就像一只在大雪纷飞的冬季贮藏大量食物的小松鼠（这是马克后来回忆起他们重逢时的原话）。</p><p>爱德华多不得不承认，在就读哈佛的期间，即使他在某一段时间里为了通过凤凰SK俱乐部的考验，尝试了很多匪夷所思的事情，甚至为此特意去攻读了古典文学史，他仍旧在浩瀚的煌煌巨著中遗漏了充满神秘感的天文学。</p><p>就像此刻他没来得及刹车，猝不及防地和迎面而来的马克撞了个满怀——这种千万分之一的几率，也许只能用“亿万光年之外的彗星突然改变了轨迹，在漆黑的宇宙中转了个弯，转而落在了另一颗脱离了公转轨道的小行星上”的例子来类比。</p><p>自小受到的良好教养不允许爱德华多爆出任何F开头的粗俗字眼，他甚至没来得及看清来人的脸，就条件反射地蹲下身，一本一本地捡拾起被撞落在地的书。</p><p>这时，另一双骨节分明的手也加入了这一行列——单方面的，毫不慌乱、井井有条，甚至比爱德华多自己的效率还要高上几分，他不由得观察起那双手来：</p><p>那是一双属于键盘的手，不论是电脑键盘还是钢琴键盘。手指修长瘦削，白皙，连上边淡青色的血管都能分毫毕现、清晰可见。更令人惊讶的是，它有着出乎意料和不可思议的灵活性，爱德华多相信，假如那双手拨弄的是尤克里里的琴弦，那一定是一首欢快美妙的夏日曲。</p><p>他好奇地抬起头，想要看看这双手的主人长着何等容貌。</p><p>Facebook CEO淡漠的脸就那么大剌剌地映入了他的眼帘。</p><p>爱德华多不可置信地愣住了。</p><p>他敢发誓，圣母玛利亚在上，昨天晚上他在手机上浏览新闻的时候，分明看到了“马克·扎克伯格不日将要从硅谷飞往新加坡”的加粗的标题！</p><p>爱德华多无从知道，为什么这位天天忙着从地球的一边飞到另一边的硅谷暴君，会莫名其妙地出现在洛杉矶繁忙的街头，以一种极为闲散的、不合时宜的姿态——</p><p>他穿着一套休闲的家居服，松松垮垮的套头衫（上边印着巨大的“GAP”，纽约的geek们最喜欢的款式），涤纶布料的短裤，刚刚遮住膝盖，露出修长的小腿和纤细的脚踝，最底下是一双不修边幅的人字拖。</p><p>这是自那场结局不尽人意的官司结束之后，爱德华多和马克的第一次见面，中间隔了整整五年。</p><p>这五年仿佛并没有在马克身上留下任何岁月的痕迹——至少在这一刻，爱德华多望着马克一如往昔蓬松鬈曲的头发，恍惚觉得回到了柯克兰H33的那扇窗边，他弯着腰在透明的玻璃窗上写下公式，回头看马克，发现对方也在含笑看着他。</p><p>爱德华多摇了摇头，把这些回忆驱赶出了脑袋。他勉强定了定心神，感到喉咙有点干涩：“……你怎么会在这里？”</p><p>这时马克刚好捡完最后一本书。他直起身子，把手中的《资本市场的混沌与秩序》塞到爱德华多的怀里，淡淡地说：“我来相亲。”</p><p>“你……相亲……？”爱德华多惊讶地看着他，随即意识到了自己的失礼之处，打着补丁说，“不好意思，我只是觉得你工作这么繁忙，为什么还要专门来洛杉矶相亲。”</p><p>意思其实就是“你马克·扎克伯格——Facebook的CEO，难道这么闲吗？”。当然他没有把这句话明晃晃地说出来，但很显然，爱德华多不认为马克是这种能够为一个虚无缥缈的相亲而放弃工作的人，这太令人费解了。</p><p>马克并没有因此而恼怒。相反，爱德华多的反应取悦了他，尤其是在对方无意识地睁大他的那双小鹿眼睛的时候，马克承认，哪怕他们之间有着不欢而散的过往和整整五年的鸿沟，他总是无法拒绝爱德华多漂亮的眼睛。</p><p>“你知道的，工作过度有时并不是什么好事。”马克说，“约会在一定程度上能使人身心放松，当然，鉴于我并不喜欢办公室恋情，相亲也不失为一种明智的选择。”</p><p>爱德华多失笑地说：“你还是这样，总是能把除了工作之外的一切事物讲解得如同哈佛的哲学史。”</p><p>这是马克最无趣的地方，同时也是他最性感的地方。爱德华多曾一度迷恋马克冷静到不近人情和过于理性的理念和想法，马克崇尚严密的逻辑，不论是爱情还是友情，他坚信爱情的来源是多巴胺分泌过多和肾上腺素的飙升，而同性之间则掺杂着同源性荷尔蒙的碰撞和相互吸引。</p><p>直到后来，他才明白，马克的不近人情很多时候都只是因为他并不在乎某件事物，或者某个人。他不打算把感情当做投资，因而也不存在着收回利息的念头。</p><p>就像他在爱德华多四处拉赞助广告的时候，可以毫不犹豫地转身搬进肖恩·帕克所在的公寓。</p><p>就像明明是专门飞来LA相亲，马克却穿得那么随意。</p><p>马克耸耸肩，他的神情就和那晚打开房门，和门外被雨淋湿的爱德华多两厢对视时如出一辙：“我倒宁可再回哈佛修读哲学史。”</p><p>爱德华多咬了咬唇，他不知道该怎么接话。没有人告诉过他，面对一个多年未见的、早已决裂的前暗恋对象，怎么表现才让自己显得不那么尴尬和愚蠢。</p><p>幸好马克并不在意他的沉默。他下意识地搓了下手，那是他习惯性的小动作，然后对爱德华多说：“wardo，你愿意陪我一起去相亲吗？”</p><p>02.</p><p>爱德华多发誓，这是他活了二十多年的人生中最为诡异的场景了。</p><p>此时窗外晴空万里，甚至有些艳阳高照的意味。他坐在洛杉矶街头的咖啡馆里（靠窗的位置），身旁坐着马克，对面则是今日马克的相亲对象——一位名叫米歇尔的女士，28岁，目前正在加州理工学院担任数学系教授。</p><p>很显然，米歇尔是个年轻有为、活泼漂亮的好姑娘，她拥有着一头美丽的金发，在阳光的照耀下闪闪发亮。</p><p>爱德华多暗暗地想，他知道米歇尔对马克有着强烈的好感，也许马克也是，尽管从他的神情上看不出什么。但他并不打算打扰这两人之间的交流——即使马克是他曾经的暗恋对象。</p><p>成人之美是人类公认的美德。</p><p>爱德华多的思绪发散开去，咖啡馆里鼎沸的人声、咖啡豆被细细研磨的声音、咖啡机运转的声音、脚步踢踏声、杯盏磕碰时清脆的响声……似乎成了一曲多重奏，在他耳边回旋作响，把他拉入了阔别已久的学生时代。</p><p>那也是一个阳光明媚的午后，爱德华多放下手中正在写的一篇金融论文，在接到马克打来的电话后，匆匆赶到哈佛附近的一家名叫“Romatic St.”的小咖啡厅里。</p><p>他气喘吁吁地推开门，风铃叮铃作响，马克那张被泼满卡布基诺的脸就那么极富冲击力地映入他的眼帘。</p><p>哈佛著名的geek——马克·扎克伯格先生，他的一头卷毛几乎都被打湿了，那些棕色的头发软趴趴地垂了下来，乖顺地贴在额上，显得既无辜又可怜。</p><p>尽管当事人并没有爱德华多想象中的那么委屈，反而在爱德华多忍俊不禁地给他擦拭脸上残余的棕色液体时，还冷静地控诉前女友堪称无理取闹的行为。</p><p>“wardo，她穿粉色真的不好看，难道你觉得我说得不对吗？”</p><p>“很对，很对。”爱德华多憋着笑说，“你说得简直太对了。”</p><p>记忆中陈年的对话逐渐和现实相契合，爱德华多几乎一愣，才反应过来这并不是回忆，而是现在正在发生的对话！</p><p>他目瞪口呆地看着身旁被淋了一身摩卡的硅谷暴君，而对面的米歇尔早已离开，心底不由得生出了一个令人啼笑皆非的念头：原来什么都没变。</p><p>“米歇尔对你有好感，你为什么总是要说那些煞风景的话？”爱德华多问。</p><p>“人们总是不喜欢听揭露自己缺点的意见。”马克说，“尽管那是实话。”</p><p>他的话音一转，突然提议道：“wardo，你想看电影吗？”</p><p> </p><p>03.</p><p>爱德华多绝对不会承认，自己是被马克那句“只有我们两个人”打动了，才会像个疯子一样拉着他的手，一口气跑了五公里，到电影院买票、进厅、入座，一气呵成。</p><p>等到他反应过来自己做了什么时，他已经和马克坐在影厅的最后一排情侣座上，肩膀挨着肩膀，他们之间的距离甚至不会超过五公分。</p><p>这是他们分别五年来，彼此离得最近的距离，亲密得就像柯克兰的时光。他只要一抬头，就能看到正在敲代码的马克也心有灵犀地停下来，朝他回望。然后他们会拿起身边的可乐，默契地一碰，甜腻的汽水其实并不能消融夏日的炎热，但马克可以。</p><p>而现在——爱德华多紧张地并拢着腿，腰杆挺得笔直，他的手上甚至还残留着摩卡的香气。</p><p>黑暗能放大一切感官，听觉尤为明显。爱德华多能清晰地听到马克那略带急促的呼吸声，也许是方才急速奔跑留下的后遗症，他不敢过多地深思，也不敢去猜测也许马克也跟自己一样紧张。</p><p>这其实是一部剧情极为老套的爱情电影，发生在罗马街头的偶遇，进而衍生出互相试探、转而坠入爱河的戏码。</p><p>他们早已过了看这种题材的年纪，但在走出电影院的那一瞬间，看着身边来来往往的情侣，爱德华多还是生出了一种自己正在和马克约会的错觉。</p><p>马克说：“也许导演应该试着换一个职业。”</p><p>爱德华多扑哧一笑：“马克，你从来不知道怎么说话，是不是？”</p><p>马克挑了挑眉：“怎么说？”</p><p>爱德华多冲他笑了笑，语气淡然，像是谈论今日加州是否下雨那样的不值一提：“说实话，我曾经不止一次想狠狠地揍你的脸，至少要让那里出现大块的淤青才好。”</p><p>马克不置可否，他甚至把“punch your face”这句话颠三倒四地来回重复了五六遍，依旧觉得即使爱德华多急需把两个人的关系隔得远一点、再远一点，因而不惜说出这种话来，以证明如今他们之间的剑拔弩张，他那双湿漉漉的小鹿眼睛总是令人难以信服——他口中的所谓的金玉良言。</p><p>“萨维林家族不是最注重继承人的品性的吗？”马克说，他的薄唇一开一合，闪着锋利又迟钝的光，“尤其是诚信。但我敢打赌，wardo，你刚才撒谎了。”</p><p>马克眼神中的自信和一语中的使得爱德华多有些慌张，他不知道为什么马克突然又变得洞察人心起来，而那句话让他的脸甚至有些隐隐发烫。为了转移话题，爱德华多望着月色，鬼使神差地说：“你想吃面吗？”</p><p>“火鸡面。”马克说，“我住的酒店里就有。”</p><p>04.</p><p>锅里的水开始咕噜咕噜地冒气泡，白烟似的水蒸气飘渺地从透明色的锅盖小孔里钻出来，散发出蒸腾的热意。</p><p>爱德华多打趣地问：“那么，请问扎克伯格先生，是什么支撑你决定浪费九十分钟，看完这部你早就猜到结尾的电影的呢？”</p><p>“我以为你早知道答案。”马克说。他有条不紊地拆开包装袋的密封线，把里面的火鸡面拿出来扔进沸腾的热水里。</p><p>“没有人愿意舍弃一寸光阴一寸金，在'回家修复Facebook隐藏的bug'和'忍受一部毫无意义的流水账'之间选择后者，即使他是一个温文尔雅的绅士。”马克冷静地说，他的声线平静，毫无起伏，眼睛一动不动地盯着面前逐渐变软的速食面，“但是wardo，我却那么做了。”</p><p>哪怕是在大肆宣扬《蒂凡尼的早餐》的今天，纽约时代广场的霓虹灯也能把“拒绝光污染”的标语照得面目全非，遑论华尔街证券交易所里来回不停的秒针、数字，和匆匆忙忙的步伐。</p><p>马克没有再说下去，但是爱德华多却立刻明白了他的未尽之言——“我选择了后者，陪你看完这部无聊至极的爱情电影。”</p><p>时间对于马克·扎克伯格来说，意味着资金、股权、机遇和野心勃勃。只有对此永远热忱和疯狂的人，才会不放过一分一秒，宁可窝在柯克兰公寓里不舍昼夜地敲代码，也不愿意和自己的女友进行一场难得的约会，哪怕对方已经到了暴怒的边缘。</p><p>这也是为什么在哈佛时期，马克总是在被分手的道路上。他的每一任女友都无法忍受一个连约会都不肯接受的男友，遑论他是一个对代码有着狂热喜爱的freak。</p><p>爱德华多心里隐隐约约浮出了一个令人难以置信的猜测，但是他不敢继续猜下去，因为过度的解读总是会显得倾听的那一方过于自作多情且愚蠢。</p><p>于是他无助地捏了捏手中的筷子，不断地搅动着碗里的火鸡面，白气袅袅上升，半掩住了对面马克看向自己的目光。</p><p>“wardo……”马克无奈地说，“你就没有什么想问我的吗？”</p><p>爱德华多刻意避开了马克不同于寻常的、炽热的眼神，悄悄地深呼了一口气，艰难地说：“好吧……为什么？”</p><p>“因为我终于意识到，只要是你，一切都不那么无聊了。或者说，我甘之如饴。”</p><p>马克的话就像一颗深水鱼雷，骤然投进了爱德华多的面汤里，溅起泛着油脂的汤水。正在把几根面条往自己口腔里送的巴西小鹿瞬间就被呛住了，他惊天动地地咳嗽了起来，试图把一不小心吸入鼻腔的辛辣气味呛出来，却不料咳得更厉害了。</p><p>马克也没想到爱德华多会对他的话有这么大的反应，当即就被吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地抽出一大叠纸巾递给他，有些好笑地看着咳得可怜兮兮的人连鼻尖都被揉红了，小鹿眼睛闪着晶莹的水光，就像藏了一万颗星辰。</p><p>马克的心突然就柔软了下来。</p><p>在此之前，马克从不认为自己是一个感情用事的人。当然，他并不以此为耻，毕竟感性对于创业者来说，是个无用而累赘的负担。因此他时刻保持着自律和理性，以求100%达到自己的目的。必要时，他不得不放弃其他的一些东西，例如继续在哈佛求学的机会、爱德华多的赞助资金、与温氏兄弟打官司的精力……</p><p>成功者懂得如何舍弃。马克一向信奉这一原则，并将其认作圭臬。</p><p>一直到那个暴雨天，他出神地望着窗外的雨水，才后知后觉地发现自己的心竟然空了一块，残缺不全地挂在胸腔里，跟随着爱德华多的离去一并消失了。</p><p>“马克，你根本不适合谈恋爱，因为你不爱任何人。”</p><p>他曾经的某一任女友曾在分手时这样对他下过断言，对此马克不屑一顾，甚至认为这样的评价十分荒谬。</p><p>他为了反驳她，于是不断地交往、分手、再交往、再分手，仅仅是为了证明自己可以爱上别人。</p><p>可是他失败了，他的每一任恋情几乎都以女友提出分手而告终。</p><p>“你根本不喜欢我。”艾米丽说，“你跟我约会的时候，就像在跟一个AI说话那样冷漠无情，你的心没有为我而跳动。”</p><p>马克是个高智商的怪物，这一点没有人会否认。但是怪物会陷入爱情的漩涡吗？一个冷静到无情的freak，也会为某个人而怦然心动吗？</p><p>在这一刻，马克终于感到自己原本残缺的心又复原了，成了完整的一块，血液重新流动了起来，从左心房流到右心房，滚烫的血液充满四肢百骸，再回到心脏，促使着它在胸腔里以比平常多出一倍的速度飞快地跳动。</p><p>原来这就是心动的感觉，马克想。</p><p>在此之下，心跳声模糊了周遭的一切事物和声响，只剩下爱德华多一个人，逐渐地坍缩，最终成为自己眼中渺小的一粒芥子，就像名叫“马克·扎克伯格”的茫茫宇宙中，拥有的独一无二的美丽星球。</p><p>05.</p><p>“加州雨水多得令人烦躁。”马克舔了舔唇，突然感到了一阵紧张，他悄悄抹掉了自己掌心渗出的黏腻的汗水，说，“wardo，但是LA不下雨。”</p><p>爱德华多温柔地笑了，他的眼睛变得湿漉漉的，似乎下一秒就会从眼眶里跌出泪水来。但是他还是忍住了，火鸡面辛辣的气息从他的血液里涌出来，就像夏日翻滚的热浪。</p><p>他吸了吸鼻子，哽咽着说：“马克，新加坡也没有雨。但是——”</p><p>他轻轻凑过去，颤抖着吻住了硅谷暴君薄情的唇。</p><p>“——只要有你在，LA的每一秒都是晴空万里。”</p><p> </p><p>-完-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>